The Hunter
The Hunter organization is an organization that make out of a group of Elite Hunter. A Group that dedicate to capturing, hunting and destroying Mythical creature and legend. They are a fraction that destory mythical creature regardless of good and evil. History The Hunter organization is founded since 1765 by Grimm brothers. A sibling from Grimm family that originately from Town of Hamelin. A unknown entity gain an unclean dark power from unknown mean. After killing his entire family, the entity curse the entire town. The two brothers is the only surivivor of the town of hamelin. After investigation, they start learning hunting and basic spell by themselves. They start the business just two of them. Slowly they gain follower and founded the Hunter organization. Purpose There several purpose that hunter organization. However the purpose change over time due to change of leader. But the only fix purpose that without change is to catch the piper pier of hamelin. Purpose of 1st leader - the reason Grimm build the hunter organization is to build to protect innocent from the monster. He record all his hunt to pass down to his follower for them to inheritance his will. Purpose of 2nd leader - After sanzo inherit the sear of leader, the purpose didnt change. Although, he also add a new rule that hunter cannot kill go supernatural creature with good intent. Purpose of 3rd Leader - Completely different from Sanzo, Purpose of Orion is to kill all monster regardless of their nature. Purpose of 4th Leader - Wendy change the hunter association into a control headquarter. She wish to use the hunter association as a headquarter to united all hunters. Purpose of 5th Leader - James bend personality inherit part of the will from orion but he order most of the hunter specially hunt down all guardian Purpose of 6th Leader - ????? Plot After founded the organization, the grimm brother dedicated their life hunting evil creature and the prime target is the one who put curse to their town. The Grimm Brother record down many creature into a book later becoming the fairytale story for children. Little is known about their history. However the elder brother become the 1st leader of the Hunter organization. He used to call Goblin Hunter. A Specialist in hunting goblin. The youngest in another hand die by the hand of the Pipe pier of Hamelin. The title then handed down to a Monk call Sanzo. If Grimm brother is good at hunting the monster, then Sanzo is good at capturing the monster. Sanzo appearing capturing 3 well known monster then tamed them into obedient monster. Sanzo is friend with Fa Hai. They develop many simple spell that hunter can use in capturing. One of them, sun goku appearing given to Vatican after Sanzo reach enlightment. After Sanzo left, Fa Hai continue as advisor to the group. The third leader succeed after Sanzo is a young man call Orion. Orion come from Greece. He is an excellent hunter that exist during Grimm brother Era. His skill in hunting and capturing is top tier bur his personality is the worst. He love killing mythical creature instead of capturing them. Instead of hunting and capturing, his method is more toward Killing the monster and spread fear across the monster world. Orion has lead the organization in killing all mythical creature. Orion almost hunt all the mythical creature in greece and italy area by himself. This has anger the god and imprison orion in the constellation prison. The leader then pass down to a young lady call Wendy from Darling family. Her two brother is kidnap during her childhood by unknown entity. At first she thought the monster that kidnap her brother is the same entity grimm brother is hunting but she was wrong. She is the succubus hunter, a specialist in hunting Succubus who terrorize children in their sleep. She expert in this field due to her own experience. What wendy good at isnt her hunter skill. She is either strong like Orion nor Spell expert like Sanzo. However, she is known for her intelligent. She found the Eight Arrow and start the Monster War against the Monster squad. During her leadership Era, she devise a grand scheme to capture all the core member of monster squad. Red the first member of Eight Arrow. She strike fear into Werewolves tribe. A female specialist in hunting werewolves due to her grandmother being kill by one. Red later send to capture Lawrence and lock him in Germany Hunter branch. Red is injure during his fight against lawrence. It is unknown she turn into werewolves as well or pass away. The second member is neal armstrong. Specialist in Hunting Alien. His family get abduct by Alien. He later is sent to the moon to stop Buzz from his moon invasion plan. He meet MIM at some point of the timeline as well. The first man on moon. Buzz is lock in the prison in america branch The third member is igor. An Assistant to Dr Frankenstein. After Dr Frankenstein fail to kill his own creation. He entrust this duty to Igor his faithful servant to end the abomination. Igor later capture Stein with unknown mean and lock Stein in England Branch 4th Member is Goldilock. She is an expert that train under orion at the time. She recruit as one of the eight arrow due to her fame story. Being a little girl, Singlehandly kill off 3 Beastman in their lair. Goldilock is a mad woman that sent after Big Foot. Adam`s father at that time. Goldilock belong to a Hair.Co division which specialist in skin the monster skin and hair. She dangerous. 5th Member is Christopher Columbus. A Sea Hunter that strike fear in all Sea creature. Battle guardian of Sea and creature at the same time. He successfully capture the Gill and put him in the prison. He has wander across six sea but die in the Southern Ocean. 6th Member is Abraham Lincolm Van Hellsing. He has only one purpose of Living. He has challenge Alucard, Dracula at the time in monster squad so many time and successfully killing him in the end. He has fight chris walker time to time as Chris Walker think Abraham is the culprit in killing his master. After Abraham die, his hellsing family still dedicated hunting vampire. 7th Member is Ali Baba. A tomb raider that become a hunter after his gang discover a tomb that mummy live in, The Mummy kill off the entire gang. After then, Ali Baba dedicated his life hunting for mummy. Ali Baba is a wizard that specialize in earth and sand magic. His famous spell is Sesame Open. Last member of the Eight Arrow is Raoul. He is the Archenemy and love rival of Phantom. After Phantom kill Christine, Raoul spark hatred phantom. He specialize in killing nightmare. He fight Pitch before. He is well known for his fast fencing technique. He lead the last war and killing phantom in the end. But unknown to him, phantom escape by transferring his soul into his mask. This later result Phantom revive and wage war back at hunter. During time of Wendy Darling, she fail to capture her enemy, Peter Pan. She pass away and hand the leader to her vice leader which is James at a Time. James come from Bernett Family which benefactor of Guardian but no one believe them and calling his family a Fraud family. During James childhood, no guardian has watch over james due to his mother`s spell. James later hunt all guardian down. He gain the title of Guardian Hunter. After all eight arrow has deceased or inactive. James keep this system. He nominated New Eight Arrow but Eight of them seldom in active form. During his time, Phantom revive and wages war. He successfully team up with chaos cycle and release all locked Monster squad member with new member joining them as Dracula is no longer return. After the jail break incident, the hunter seem james no longer fit as a leader. They nominated the new Leader Bella as their Head. Bella`s Story will be unfold soon. Other Notable Member King Phineus - A Harpy Hunter. Harpy terrorize his kingdom and he hunt harpy for all his life. After Orion imprison, he as a senior member step in as a temporarily hunter. Matthew Hopkin - A Witch Hunter that raise a war against the Witch. He was the one who start the Witch Hunt during Wendy Darling Era. He plan to overthrown her but due to Wendy`s wisdom and Eight Arrow Loyalty. They Exile him Hansel & Gretel - Student of Matthew Hopkin. Member of New Eight Arrow. Second Generation of Witch Hunter. They currently investigating Black Annis Revival incident. Lady Tremaine - Mysterious Hunter going only after fairy. She hate Lady Tania for some unknown Reason and rumor has it that she planning on capturing oberon. Tyler Pendragon - Tyler is the descedant of Arthur Pendragon and Camelot Kingdom. A Dragoon. Expert killing dragon. The only one has experience in killing dragon in the hunter group now. He is a warrior during the War against Ministry of Dragon. Currently Hunting Dragon King Lucas Winchester - An Acquaintances with the ten judges. He hunt soul and spirit which sometime interfere with Reaper Job. Death has put him on his personal Reaping list. Has a large connection why Death die. He is also created of The Ye Ran High School. Who lock all ghost in the school. Momotaro - Oni Hunter that active in Japan. He admire Sanzo and tame three monster as well as his partner. He currently hunting Nurarihyon every night. Jack - Giant Killer. He currently lock in hunter prison due to his madness. His ability is out of control which result the hunter to lock him up. Bella plan to use him against dokushesha. After all, he expert in dealing with human. He also participant in Fomoria War. Paul Bunyan - A Jack Lumber specialist in dealing with Wood and Plant. Freelance hunter HP Lovecraft. - Female hunter specialist in tracking magic. She is crazy in hunting Cthulhu. She is currently searching for the Wild Hunt Rider and yellow King. Trivia Spoiler .... Coming Up, Bella, Wild Hunt Category:Jona19992